Every time, always
by xxDraco's-sweetiexx
Summary: Harry's hearth is broken after the love of his life leaves him...for none other than Draco Malfoy! Does she love Draco or is there more going on than Harry initially thought...?
1. Chap 1 Dreams

_Prologue _  
  
_...Decisions... How people hate them...how people make decisions easy, sometimes even too easy...decisions...sometimes a person just can not get around it...decisions must be made everyday, concerning important things...and less important things...decisions...sometimes a person can not make the decision and gets torn between choices...torn between friends...torn between people that they love...decisions... people emotionally break having to make a decision...make a choice...how far will someone go in order to defer the decision? What will a person do, torn between two people they dearly love?..._  
  
**Chapter one Dreams**  
  
_"Harry?" she called over the grounds, her long soft pink silk dress billowing behind her as she quickly followed Harry...or so she thought. "Harry...c'mon...its freezing out here, lets go back inside..." she said squinting her eyes to see, it was really dark outside. After waiting for a minute she decided to go back to the castle. She turned around to leave, her long blonde wavy hair bouncing up and down as she slowly walked back, wondering what Harry was up to. Suddenly everything went pitch black around her. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed there was nothing more than darkness around her. She looked down at her dress, feeling a sudden wave of unease wash over her she quickly looked back up...right into a pair of deep red eyes. She gasped for air as she felt a spidery hand firmly grasp her wrist. She had walked straight into his trap...  
  
"you!" she managed to force out of her, trying not to show the immense fear. Without saying a word a man in a black cloak, with a hood over his head, threw her onto the ground, making her face the one who could take away the person she was eternally bound to...the love of her life. A sly 'smile' played on Voldemorts mouth as he looked at the girl laying helplessly on the ground before him. He knew she and Potter had a special connection...Potter would instantly feel it if she would be in immense pain. Without even thinking another second Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio" he hissed coldly. The girl felt like a million knifes were cutting every inch of her body and after a few seconds she was in convulsions.  
  
"finite"  
  
The girl lay on the ground, her gown spread all over the ground and her hair hung in her face.  
  
its not real pain...nothing is touching me...its all about nerves sending signals to my brain, all I have to do is just cut of that signal...  
  
"that should do it" Voldemort said softly.  
  
"do what?" she whispered. Suddenly it hit her; he wanted Harry...Harry would know in how much pain she had been, he'll come after her...in a matter of minutes! A tear streamed down her cheek...this was all so unfair._  
  
"miss LaCoste?" Claire woke up, her secretary shaking her.  
  
"I'm awake...I'm awake" she quickly said lifting her head from the desk. A few strains of her long wavy blonde hair hung in front of her face and her tight pink t-shirt was a bit creased. She looked up at her secretary.  
  
"miss...you have to be in court in 15 minutes-for the McGray case" Realization dawned on Claire's face and her big baby like turquoise eyes grew wide.  
  
"oh my god!" she exclaimed looking down at her clothes; she was wearing NoLIta jeans and a tight pink t-shirt. "I-I have to change!" she walked to the other end of her big office and started undressing as quick as she could. Her secretary handed her the clothes she was supposed the wear in court. She quickly fixed her so it fell gracefully over her shoulders and grabbed all the papers she needed for this case.  
  
"thanks for waking me, Jen" Claire told her secretary smiling before quickly leaving the office.  
  
She let out a soft sigh feeling the cool summer air against her hot skin after the case she had handled in court. She continued to walk down the street when suddenly a wave of unease washed over her. She came to a stop and looked around, it felt like cold fingers were sliding up her spine.  
  
"Clairelle..." she heard whispered on the soft summer breeze. She turned around trying to find who was there, but all she saw were muggles, hastily making their way past her. She looked around one more time, but she saw no-one. The cold sensation had disappeared again and she continued on her walk.  
  
"I need a break" she muttered to herself slightly shaking her head.  
  
"Claire!" Upon hearing her name Claire whirled around, only to see a girl with ginger red hair quickly walking towards her.  
  
Ginny!" Claire said giving the red head a hug.  
  
"looking sharp!" Ginny said letting out a low whistle upon seeing Claire's black skirt and high heels. "did you just come from court?" Claire nodded slowly, biting her lower lip.  
  
"had a bad day?" Ginny asked as they continues walking down the street.  
  
"yeah...kind of"  
  
"you need some fun! Hermione told me she hadn't seen you in a few weeks"  
  
"yeah, I know...I've been really busy with a few cases and I just...I 'm just being a workaholic I guess" Claire answered laughing.  
  
"and you miss Harry really bad" Ginny added wisely. Claire looked at Ginny from the corner of her eye, a sly smile appearing on her face. Harry was in Italy, for the quidditch world cup. He was seeker of the UK team and he would be returning tomorrow.  
  
"ok...of course I miss him...but I think it was rather good for him to be gone 6 weeks, we cant be together every minute of every day" Ginny nodded in understanding.  
  
"you are coming tomorrow evening, aren't you?" Ginny asked smiling. She was talking about dinner at the burrow tomorrow evening.  
  
"Of course! I cant wait to see everyone again" Claire answered smiling happily.  
  
After having coffee with Ginny, Claire went back to her apartment to chance for dinner with her parents. Claire was part of the well known and respected LaCoste family; her father had been minister for magic and was now head of LaCoste enterprises. He was rather keen on keeping the family pure, and therefore made a complete contrast with her mother. Her mother was much more easy going and wanted all of her children to be happy, no matter who they married. The LaCoste family was one of the few pure blood family's left, though to most people that wasn't something one can measure a wizard by anymore.  
  
Claire took one last look in the mirror, she was wearing dark denim low rise jeans, a black strapless top and elegant black stiletto's. She smiled satisfied seeing her reflection. She took her black silky cloak and dissaparated, only to aparate in front of the LaCoste manor a mere second later.  
  
"Good evening, young mistress" Adam, one of many butlers said opening the door.  
  
"good evening, Adam" Claire answered smiling, giving Adam her black cloak.  
  
" The family is waiting for you in the dinning room, miss"  
  
"thank you, Adam" she answered walking through the big hall. She had been thinking about her conversation with Ginny; Ginny had already been talking about a wedding date...for her...and Harry. _Maybe I should've told Harry no...maybe I'm not ready for all that, I'm only 20! _  
  
"Claire!" Claire looked over her shoulder and saw her younger sister Faye walking down the stairs, her long dark brown her bouncing up and down in her pony tail.  
  
"hey Faye" Claire said giving her sister a hug.  
  
"I've been waiting for you! I'm starving!' Faye said grinning as they walked into the dinningroom.  
  
"hello, Claire, darling" their mother, Evantia, said getting up and hugging Claire. Their mother was really pretty; she had dark blonde hair, green eyes and a nice figure. "I missed you"  
  
"Hello father" Claire said softly, giving her father a peck on the cheek. Her father was a real authoritative person, and everywhere he went he had this air of smooth casual arrogance, making people look up to him and respect him. This is why so many people had wanted him as minister for magic.  
  
"good evening, sweetheart" her father answered curtly, though a little smile was playing on his lips seeing his eldest daughter stand in front of him. The fact was that he was really proud of her; she had been to muggle law school and had her degree in no time, now she worked as one of the leading lawyers in a big and famous law firm while studying to be healer. Claire caught the little twinkle in his eyes and smiled happily as she sat down at the big table.  
  
"Where are Brian and Charlie?" Claire asked curiously. Brian and Charlie were her older brothers. Brian worked as a auror and Charlie was working at the ministry(he was planning to become the youngest minister for magic ever).  
  
"oh you know them, they're always late" Evantia said smiling. And indeed 15 minutes later both Brian and Charlie came walking in.  
  
"sorry we're late but- Claire!" Brain said surprised. "I didn't know you were coming for dinner" he said giving Claire a hug.  
  
"of course you knew! I told you" Evantia said indignantly.  
  
"hmm...yeah I think I recall something like that..." Charlie said frowing.  
  
"honestly...I don't know how you guys got such high grades at school..." Faye muttered sniggering.  
  
_" In order to exist there has to be a world as evil as this one is good, Romulus, it all has to do with the balance of the universe. But surely you knew this, isn't that correct, Romulus?" A cold voice cut through the evening air.  
  
"tell me, Romulus, did you know?!" the cold voice asked again. "of course you didn't" the voice sneered. "now let us see how this portal will open..."_  
  
Claire gasped and sat up straight in bed, she was covered in cold sweat and felt a coldness come over her. She quickly turned the light on and got out of bed to drink something. After a glass of water she got back into bed and fell asleep again, a dreamless sleep this time.  
  
"Draco, darling, you do realize that you don't have much time anymore..." Narcissa Malfoy told her son Draco a little worried.  
  
"I know, mother" Draco answered taking a sip of his red wine. "I'm not too fond about the idea of being disinherited, so don't worry" Draco thought back on the talk he had had with his grandfather, right after his father had been killed in the war.  
  
_"I have a few conditions in order for you to inherit the family fortune, boy" his grandfather told him smirking.  
  
"what might those be, grandfather?" Draco asked with forced calmness. The stupid old bat was always making things difficult for him...typical.  
  
"marry a decent pure blood girl, one I'd approve off" his grandfather answered coldly. Draco was stunned. What kind of stupid condition was that?! He thought about the girls he knew... "and I will not approve one of your flings, like that Isabel Zabini girl" No shit?!  
  
"of course, grandfather" Draco answered through gritted teeth. Narcissa was eyeing him nervously, afraid that Draco might lose his temper.  
  
"I expect you to have a decent wife before your 22nd birthday-"Draco made a loud snort but his grandfather pretended he hadn't heard it. "and mind your steps, boy! I shall see through your little charades." With that his grandfather, Cicero Black, turned around and walked out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"ridiculous" Draco muttered fiercely to his mother.  
  
"Draco!' his mother said disapprovingly. "c'mon, sweetheart, you wait here, I still have some business with your grandfather" Draco sat down on a black leather couch while thoughts raced through his mind. Someone his grandfather would approve of?! The old toad wouldn't approve anyone!...one of his 'flings'?! He felt his temper rising making him sigh in frustration. He ran a hand through his blonde silky hair and started pacing around the room out of pure frustration. How was he going to find someone that would be acceptable for both him and his grandfather..._  
  
"So...you already have someone?" his mother asked curiously, making him snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"yes...of course" he lied.  
  
"really?" his mother asked surprised. 'well...when will we meet her?"  
  
"soon, mother, don't worry." Draco answered. His mother smiled happily at his answer and continued on her dinner.  
  
_" In order to exist there has to be a world as evil as this one is good, Romulus, it all has to do with the balance of the universe. But surely you knew this, isn't that correct, Romulus?" A cold voice cut through the evening air.  
  
"tell me, Romulus, did you know?!" the cold voice asked again. "of course you didn't" the voice sneered. "now let us see how this portal will open..."  
  
"you'll never get me through that portal!" another voice said fiercely. It was the voice of a rather young man, bound by invisible ropes.  
  
"Oh...I will, Romulus...I will" the man with the cold voice said walking towards a wall on which some sign was drawn with white chalk. The cold voiced man had a long gray beard and piercing dark eyes, which were roaming over the wall. "now let us see...in exactly five minutes this portal will open, all I have to do-"he stopped talking and took out his wand. "Namarina!" he said with a clear voice pointing his wand on the sign on the wall. "Desmin...Conjunctra" he continued in the utmost concentration. "amarina...delmontania!" The sign on the wall started glowing in a pale white light making the man who was held back by invisible ropes frown. "there's no hope now, Romulus, all of your allies are gone, you're all alone!" The wizard with the gray beard sneered. The tension was at a climax now and Romulus, still bound by invisible ropes, felt his anger rise.  
  
"Not alone!' another voice cut through the air, a man with blonde hair similar to Draco's stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "the party's over...Grindewald!"_  
  
"Ah!" Draco Malfoy gasped sitting up straight in his bed. He was breather very fast and his silky blonde hair was sticking to his forehead; he was covered in cold sweat. After a few seconds his breathing steadied and a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Clairelle..." he whispered.  
  
Claire looked at herself one more time before ringing the bell of the burrow, she was wearing her low rise jeans and a tight fitting soft pink top with little pink roses on it and her pink ballerina shoes.   
  
Claire!' Hermione exclaimed opening the large front door of the burrow.  
  
"Hermione!" Claire said giving Hermione a hug. "ah, I've missed you"  
  
"I missed you too, you workaholic" Hermione said laughing leading her into the living room. A smile appeared on Claire's face seeing everyone again; The twins were talking to Bill, Percy and Charlie, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen, Ron was playing with little Tommie, his son. Hermione and Ron had hopelessly fallen in love with each other at Hogwarts and still were, Hermione had given birth to Tommie 2 years ago, after their rather early marriage. Claire looked to her right and saw Harry and Ginny talking together in a corner at the other end of the big living room.  
  
"Harry!" she almost screamed seeing him again. Harry looked up, she immediately saw that special twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. They ran towards each other laughing. Claire's long blonde curly hair bouncing up and down and a few tears leaving her eyes soared through the air as they ran towards each other.  
  
"Claire!" Harry said smiling lifting her up into the air hugging her waist. "oh god! I missed you so much!" He put her down to her feet again as she smiled happily. He pulled her against him stroking a lock of hair form her face as his nose touched hers.  
  
"Harry...you're back...finally..." she whispered as another tear made its way down her cheek. He whipped the tear away with his thumb and smiled.  
  
"don't cry, sweetheart..." he whispered back. "please don't" He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He playfully parted her lips with his tongue as she ran her hands through his soft black hair.  
  
"you knew I love what you're wearing right now...didn't you?' he asked, his voice muffled against her lips. She smiled her mouth still against his lips.  
  
"of course I did"  
  
"god...I missed you so much" he said as he stroked her cheek softly as he kissed her again.  
  
"wow..." Claire whispered as they parted.  
  
"I'd been saving that for 6 weeks..." he said smiling mischievously. He let his hands travel down her back and hips.  
  
"Harry...'she said as a warning. "were not alone..." she smiled and gave him a little kiss in the neck.  
  
"I don't care that were not alone...I want you here and now" he whispered giving her little butterfly kisses in her neck.  
  
"ah!, go get a room!" someone to their right howled. Claire turned her head to her right grinning, already knowing who'd be there; Ron. "little Tommie is in the room too, you know" he add3d a an afterthought.  
  
"Ron" Claire said laughing as she let go of Harry to greet one of her best friends.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, darling, I was afraid you might have another case and couldn't make it" He said hugging her tightly.  
  
"oh, Ron...I wouldn't miss this for the world" Claire answered softly burying her face in his chest.  
  
"auntie Cair!" she suddenly heard from the ground. She let go of Ron and looked down seeing little Tommie stand there waiting for her to hug him.  
  
"Tommie!" Claire said softly, kneeling down and taking the little two year old in her arms. At that moment Mrs. Weasley announced dinner was ready and everyone made their way towards the table.


	2. Chap 2 The first encounter

Thanks so much for reading Emma! huggles!! I'm glad you like it!

****

**Chapter 2 the first encounter**

"Hello you" Claire said seeing a dark barn owl waiting for her in her apartment a few days after the dinner at the burrow. She had just has dinner with Ron and it was pretty late already. She switched on the light and took the letter from the owl.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Clairelle_

Claire looked at the little piece of parchment for a few seconds before turning it around to see of everything else was on it, it was completely blank except for that one sentence however. She looked up at the owl...but it had left through the open window again. That night she had the same dream again...

_"In order to exist there has to be a world as evil as this one is good, Romulus, it all has to do with the balance of the universe. But surely you knew this, isn't that correct, Romulus?" A cold voice cut through the evening air._

_"tell me, Romulus, did you know?!" the cold voice asked again. "of course you didn't" the voice sneered. "now let us see how this portal will open..."_

_"you'll never get me through that portal!" another voice said fiercely. It was the voice of a rather young man, bound by invisible ropes._

"Nooo!" she screamed sitting up straight in her bed, she looked around the room bewildered before realizing she was late for work.

"miss LaCoste?' Claire's secretary opened the door to Claire's office. It was 5 o clock and she was getting ready to go home. "there's a man here for you" Claire looked up from on one of her files and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She was sitting in her big leather chair with her feet on her big cherry wooden desk.

"well...who is it?"

"I don't know, he didn't say his name" Claire stared at her secretary for a few seconds before answering.

"ok...send him in" her secretary disappeared and a few seconds later she heard the door open, she didn't look up though.

"Hello Clairelle" a soft voice drawled. She felt a shiver go down her spine and quickly looked up. There he was standing right in front of her; none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?!" she said defensively, quickly getting her feet of the desk and standing up. "what are you doing here?" _Surely he's up to no good...I hope he doesn't curse me though, my wand is on the other side of the office._ He studied her small face for a few seconds, his eyes roamed over her almost turquoise eyes, her delicate nose and her full pink lips. Her light hair was in a loose bun creating a few tendrils framing her face. She wasn't what he had been expecting to find; she was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a light pink figure hugging t-shirt saying GURU making her figure come out nicely. He was a little taken aback though, he didn't expect to find the same sweet girlie girl she'd been years ago. He smirked as she was staring at him with her big baby like turquoise eyes.

"hello there, LaCoste" he drawled in his soft voice, in the same as he done all those years at Hogwarts. "missed me?" She just stared at him, an expression of utter disgust appearing on her face. Hearing him call her by her last name again brought back countless memories off her Hogwarts time.

"whatever" she said rolling her eyes. She looked into his piercing gray eyes and felt weak all of a sudden. "Why are you here?" she asked with a sigh slowly backing away from him.

"I've come to..." he paused for a second, as if thinking about what words to use. "...cash a check" he decided taking a step towards her. She backed up even further and fell back into her big leather chair. He leaned on the leather arm holders and moved his face so close that his light blonde hair touched her cheek as he leaned over her. "you owe me, Clairelle..." he drawled.

"I..I don't owe you!" she said attempting to grin. "I owe you nothing" Suddenly understanding dawned on her face and he smirked. _He cant be serious! This is between our grandfathers , not us! But...the fact stays...my family owes his family...his grandfather saved the life of mine..._ "you mean you want...me to...pay you back cause your grandfather saved the life of mine?!" He leaned over her again, his face even closer than it had been minutes ago. His eyes went from her eyes to her full soft pink lips as he still was a mere inch away. Her eyes traveled from his gray eyes to his lips and she subconsciously licked her lips making him smirk with satisfaction.

"Indeed, Clairelle..." he whispered sending shivers up her spine, suddenly a immense fear hit her... _What would he have me do? Surely something horrible..._ She didn't want him to know she was scared though, so she sat up straight and looked into his cold gray eyes.

"well..." she started, hoping her voice wasn't too shaky or giving anything away. "what is it then? What do you want?" A small smirk was playing on his lips making her stare at his them once again. His lips looked silky just like the rest of him.... She sat there for a few seconds lost in thoughts staring at his lips.

"Marry me" he stated simply, still a arrogant smirk plastered across his face. It took a few seconds before she realized what he had just asked her and she stared at him in disbelieve.

"you're joking" she said with a small laugh, without a hint of amusement in her voice. He leaned closer again. She knew he was being serious and didn't need him to answer really.

"oh no...no Clairelle, I'm not joking..." he drawled softly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She had no idea what to do...she knew she wasn't able to refuge, it's a wizards debt. Her thoughts went out to Harry...she loved him so much...they were engaged! What could she do?! _Maybe if I say no, he'll just accept it..._

"oh no...Hell fucking no!" she hissed angrily. "I'd rather die!"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said with a cold chuckle. She remained silent and crossed her arms staring out of the window pretending he wasn't there. Of course every fiber in her body was tensed and she had to do her very best to keep her hands from shaking.

"W...Why me?" she finally asked, as he apparently didn't have any intentions to leave. He turned to face her again.

"I need my grandfathers approval...and I'll get that by marrying you, Clairelle..." he explained in his usual sneer. "I need you to get my family fortune" She looked at him with her big turquoise eyes wide in surprise, she was unable to speak...he was actually serious! "of course you'll get part of the money before our divorce" he added with a smirk.

"what makes you think I need your money?" she asked coming to her senses.

"oh please! I know LaCoste enterprises is down to the ground!" he snapped at her moving closer again. "your family could surely use the money..." he continued as he leaned over her again, pinning her in her chair. Her family certainly could use the money....her father had made one bad investment, just one, and now LaCoste enterprises was down to the ground. _Maybe I should do this...for my family...infact I don't think I have a choice...but what about me and Harry?!_ She bit her lip nervously making it deeper pink. He placed his hand on her cheek and his eyes traveled to her deep pink lips. He moved closer and she felt his hot soft lips touch hers, her hands immediately traveled up to his hair caressing and feeling the soft silky locks. A moan escaped her lips and he pulled back a little. She blinked a few times and a wave of guilt washed over her. _Oh my god...I just kissed Malfoy!_

"Marry me..." he said, his voice muffled against her lips. She knew she had no choice; her family owed his and not matter he asked her, she had to do it. _Why me? ...I don't want to marry him, he doesn't know me! I want to marry Harry...I love him... _She felt his hot breath against her skin making her breathing go faster. She felt her cheeks flush as he started planting small kisses on her neck making his way back to her mouth. He smirked with pleasure against her hot skin as he heard her fast raggy breath. Finally he captured her lips in a kiss again, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth. She let her hands travel down his back feeling his hot skin through his simple black skirt he was wearing, Finally he pulled back form the kiss, leaving her longing for more.

"marry me" he said again, his nose nuzzling her cheek making her even more confused. _This is just ridicules._

"I...I...well I don't...I mean we...I'm already getting married to someone else" she started uncomfortably. She forced herself to calmness and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"to whom are you getting married then?" he asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as if he had been expecting this. She looked at him helplessly, unarming him with her baby like eyes.

"oh don't give me that look, Clairelle, you got yourself into that mess with...Saint Potter would be my guess" he said with a sneer. She looked down at her hands but after a second she changed her mind and looked him in the eye.

"Its not a mess! Its love! Not that you know what that is...and don't cal him Saint Potter, Malfoy!' As she said that he saw that fire in her eyes, he had seen it many times at Hogwarts. A smirk appeared on his face as he realized he had missed it...but just a little.

"so it is Potter" he concluded still smirking. "well...be sure to break his hearth with care" he sneered. Claire was fighting her tears now, not wanting him to see her tears.

"I'll contact you about all the arrangements as soon as possible" he walked towards the door and turned around as he reached it. "I'll be seeing you...Clairelle" he said before he left, his black cloak billowing behind him. Claire sat at her desk stunned as soundless tears made their way over her cheeks.


End file.
